1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to memory storage device mounting kits. More particularly, the present invention relates to hard drive mounting kits having a cooling device.
2. Previous Art
The demand for memory storage capacity continues to increase. Higher capacity, and more numerous memory storage devices are being employed to meet this demand.
Although some users rely on the higher capacity memory storage devices to meet the user's memory storage needs, other users rely upon memory storage systems having multiple memory storage devices.
A typical memory storage system will include a housing with multiple memory storage device bays. Memory Storage devices mount in the bays. Common memory storage devices include hard disk drives, optical drives, magnetic tape drives and floppy drives.
Desk top computers, computer networks and disk arrays (e.g. PAID systems) generally rely upon any of various types of memory storage systems. High end memory storage systems may contain towers enclosing hundreds of memory storage devices.
Heat within a memory storage housing may be problematic. Adding more memory storage devices which to a housing can increase housing temperature. Heat can reduce the life of electronic components, cause failure and reduce the reliability of a system. Since memory storage systems may loose valuable data during failure, the probability of failure is sought to be minimized.
Several known ways to cool electronic components have been developed. A typical mini-tower computer housing 20 is shown in FIG. 1 having a power supply with an internal fan 22. The fan 22 pumps hot air from the housing and away from the power supply. Cool air is drawn through vents in the housing to replace the hot air pumped by the fan. This cools the power supply and the housing. Cooling the housing increase the useful life of the enclosed electronic components, particularly the power supply.
The system shown in FIG. 1 also has a fan 24 mounted on the central processor. Since the central processor may generate as much heat as a small light bulb, fanning the processor reduces the temperature of the processor. Reducing the temperature of the processor improves the reliability and useful life of the processor and associated components. Heat dissipated from the processor, however, may remain in housing.
The computer housing 20 also includes a fan 26 mounted on a card. The card inserts into a device slot on the mother board. The fan circulates, air within the housing to reduce the temperature of the hottest components. The card mounted fan, however, may not necessarily cause cool air to enter or cause heated air to exit the housing. In time, the housing interior may heat to an undesirable temperature.
Employing multiple disk drives in close proximity especially when the disk drives mount closely i.e. within 2 cm of each other. Excessive heat may reduce the life expectancy and reliability of the hard disk drives. What is desired is a way to cool memory storage devices. What is also desired is a way to cool a memory storage device housing to increase the reliability and useful life of the electronic components contained therein.